


Don't Wake Up

by EliteKilljoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1000-2000 words, Biting, Dry Humping, Hinata is sleeping, Kinda?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spooning, Voyeurism, also kinda?, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKilljoy/pseuds/EliteKilljoy
Summary: Operation “Block Hinata’s Ass from Touching the Dick” was going well...right up until Shouyou murmured Tobio’s name again.





	

Kageyama never expected to find himself in this position--both figuratively and very, very literally.

They had only been at the training camp for one or two days and were set to stay for about half a week more. An intense day of training ended with a team bath before all of the boys found their way to the communal sleeping room. They had to sleep on the floor on mats, all aligned in a row. The mats were hard and uncomfortable, and the raven-haired boy hated being in such proximity with so many people that he disliked. Kageyama silently cursed Ukai and Takeda for getting an actual, private room with a bed. He supposed it was because they were older and would be more achy in the morning or something.

Kageyama had fought and argued with Ukai about the sleeping arrangements, but their coach insisted that the two sleeping together would make them closer as teammates. So there he lay, next to the one boy he didn’t want to be so close to. Everyone, including the redhead curled up next to him, was already asleep. It seemed that Kageyama was the only one unable to get some rest. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling with a sigh.

Hinata was curled in a half ball with his back facing Kageyama. Every now and then he would mutter something in his sleep, earning a little smack from the bigger male. None of the slaps to the back of Shouyou’s head ever woke the boy, which just kind of annoyed Tobio more. If he was going to waste energy hitting Hinata, he wanted the bitch to feel it.

Finally, after a particularly hard swat, Hinata was reduced to silence. He was probably wakened by the hit, since the muttering stopped. Kageyama briefly--very briefly--felt a little guilty for possibly waking the other up, but that feeling quickly passed. Hinata deserved every hit he got, damn it!

Just as Tobio finally thought he would be able to fucking _sleep_ , Shouyou whispered something else. Kageyama’s hand lifted to whack Hinata again, but it froze in midair. He hadn’t really been listening to what Hinata was saying before that, yet he thought that he heard something...very interesting, to say the least. Tobio silenced, waiting to see if Shouyou would speak again.

“Tobio…”

Kageyama’s suspicions were confirmed. His hand floated there--just above Hinata’s head, ready to strike--as he was shocked into paralysis. What the hell did Shouyou think he was doing, having a dream about him? Tobio huffed and rolled onto his side to face Hinata’s back. He gave a little shove--not enough to hurt--right between the shorter boy’s shoulder blades.

“Wake up,” Kageyama hissed, trying not to speak too loudly and wake everyone else. “You’re so fucking annoying! Get _up_ , dumba-- woah-ho-ho.”

Hinata stretched his feet out, scooting back towards Kageyama’s front in his sleep. The smaller frame of Shouyou’s body curling up to fit perfectly flush against Tobio’s larger one interrupted the speech. There wasn’t really anything wrong with it--aside from it being Hinata trying to fucking reverse spoon Kageyama--but the redhead’s rear pushed right up into Tobio’s groin.

Tobio’s hands shot down between his crotch and Hinata’s ass, trying to block himself from the touch. He could probably go to sleep like that. Sure Kageyama hated Hinata and didn’t often like touching him, but it was cold under the thin blankets and he had to admit that the heat from the smaller body was welcome. With that thought, Kageyama decided to just deal with the closeness and try to finally get some sleep. Operation “Block Hinata’s Ass from Touching the Dick” was going well...right up until Shouyou murmured Tobio’s name again.

The younger (Kageyama would forever curse that he was younger than Hinata) male’s breath hitched before he let out a slow, steadying stream of air. This was fine. He could handle some brat saying his name in his sleep. There wasn’t even anything lewd about it, really. Tobio was slowly calming down again, until Hinata pushed back again with a little wiggle to get more comfortable.

Kageyama moved his hands from blocking the intruding ass (he was a setter, after all, not a blocker) and just let Hinata jostle around there until he stilled again. Tobio’s eyes fluttered shut at the motion--Shouyou’s ass rubbing a few circles into Kageyama’s then-awakened, half-hardened erection

The movement stopped too soon for his liking and Tobio wanted more. There was a brief moment in which Kageyama cursed himself for being too eager. It was _Hinata_ , after all. And while the kid was _sleeping_. That last thought ultimately changed the brunette’s mind. Shouyou was sleeping. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Probably. Kageyama realized that it was a shitty thing to do, but he just couldn’t help it.

Shakily, Tobio placed a testing hand on Hinata’s waist. Any sign of the redhead rousing from his slumber and the touch would be gone in an instant. Nope, nothing. The boy was out cold. Kageyama breathed out slowly, trying to relax. After what seemed like ages, the bigger boy got a wave of confidence--mostly because by that time his dick was fully hard and throbbing from just the thought of the actions about to occur--and he moved his hips in slow circles, pushing his erection into Hinata’s soft ass.

It took everything he had not to moan right then. The act wasn’t altogether mind-blowing in itself, but Kageyama’s imagination intensified it. He fantasized about real sex, actually fucking Hinata. He could almost hear Hinata’s screaming. It was almost like he could feel that soft, yet firm and muscular, ass swallowing his cock up and Tobio loved every minute of it.

Kageyama’s calloused hand snuck up underneath Hinata’s shirt, praying that the boy wasn’t ticklish or something. His thumb traced little circles on the pale skin. The two touches were completely different: one was gentle and almost caring, while the other down below was more rough and needy.

He couldn’t take it anymore. His dick was screaming to get out of its confines. Who was Tobio to deny it that? Removing the tender hand from Hinata’s side, Kageyama used it to shimmy his pajama pants and boxers down to his mid thighs. That would have to do. There was no time.

His hand found its way back under Shouyou’s shirt, feeling the soft skin on his side for a moment before groaning and moving his hand to his erection. Tobio gave it a few slow pumps before scooting a little more forward and pushing it between Hinata’s thighs. The pressure of the deadweight of the legs together, wrapping around Kageyama’s arousal, made the younger moan aloud. Judging by the silence that followed, he hadn’t woken anyone up.

Hips moved back and then forward slowly as Kageyama tested out the waters. It was a little uncomfortable because of Hinata’s shorts rubbing oddly against his dick, but he didn’t dare remove them in fear of Shouyou waking. Despite the awkward rubbing, it actually felt pretty nice. _Really_ nice.

The pace worked up gradually from there until Kageyama was thrusting fairly fast and hard and _needy_ into Hinata’s thighs. His hand moved up again to grip Shouyou’s hip like his life depended on it, digging his fingers in and pulling them back slightly with each forward thrust. The soft skin squished slightly under his hard grasp. If Tobio wasn't careful, he'd leave evidence of his touch in the form of bruises.

Tobio wasn’t going to last much longer. He could tell from the pure ecstasy he could hear in his voice. Words wouldn’t form, but the keens and gasps and moans under his breath said enough. After a particularly loud groan, Kageyama attached his open mouth to Hinata’s shoulder. It was almost a bite, but more gentle. The goal was to muffle Kageyama’s noises, not cause pain or pleasure for Hinata.

A few more rutting thrusts and Tobio pulled his cock out from between Hinata’s thighs. He flipped onto his back once more, pulled the blanket down off his hips, and stroked himself eagerly and quickly until he came all over his bare chest.

Kageyama lay there for a few silent minutes, panting as he tried to regain control. He couldn’t just lie there in his filth all night, so he stood on shaky legs and went for the bathroom to clean up. When he returned, he would curl up behind Hinata with an arm around the smaller boy. If anyone saw in the morning, he would push Shouyou away and scream at him for cuddling with him. No one needed to know that the closeness was Kageyama’s choice.

The warmth seemed almost too much after his orgasm, but he didn’t dare remove the comfort of the blanket from himself. Sleep took him quickly like that, all comfortable with his arm wrapped lazily around Hinata’s waist.

* * *

To Kageyama’s relief, Hinata was already awake when he woke. He could tell he was up late since literally every one of his teammates in the room were already up and pulling on their clothes for that day’s practice. Tobio sat up, a little groggy from lack of sleep, and ran a hand through his hair. Dark blue eyes scanned the room for the tiny redhead.

“Oi, Kageyama!” The voice came from Tanaka, who jumped into Kageyama’s view in just his boxers. “You look so beat. What happened to you?”

Tobio’s lips parted to speak, but he was interrupted by another voice. A higher, more enthusiastic one that could only belong to Shouyou. His head snapped to the direction of the voice and all of the color drained from his face at the sight before him.

Hinata was shirtless, in the process of pulling a t-shirt on over his head while he spoke. Over his low-hanging shorts, Kageyama’s eyes flickered to the bruises forming on Hinata’s hips. He winced a little at the sight of them--had he dug in that hard?--but no one else seemed to notice. The words made Kageyama feel like he was going to absolutely die.

“Kageyama didn’t get very much sleep last night,” Hinata answered, giving a little wink in Tobio’s direction when he knew no one was looking.


End file.
